


Guardian

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [83]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Big Brother Rhodey, Canonical Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protectiveness, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stane is a creep, teen tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: There were several thing James Rhodes expected from an early morning doorbell ring but a wet best friend and butler was not one of them.ORThe one where Tony needs a hug, Rhodey is the ultimate best friend, and Jarvis is just the best.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_unlikely_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/gifts).



> A request for a friend who needed it.

When the doorbell rang at 5:13am there were a lot of things Rhodey expected to be waiting for him on the other side – a really terrible burglar, the police to deliver bad news, the police searching for someone, a drunk person at the wrong apartment, an irate ex, to name a few – but a soaking wet Edwin Jarvis with an equally wet Tony Stark was not one of them.

“Tony, go take a shower,” instructed Mr. Jarvis, pushing the silent, shocked, 15 year old into the apartment.

Tony moved mechanically, leaving Mr. Jarvis and Rhodey in the living room alone. Distantly, Rhodey wished he had tidied up a bit the night before – the Chinese take-out boxes still littered the coffee table and that red fleece blanket that Tony had insisted he have on the couch (for overnight stays and movies) was rumpled.

“What’s going on?” demanded Rhodey, his brain catching up with the sudden intrusion.

“The Starks were killed in a car accident,” said Mr. Jarvis, suddenly looking his age and then some. He sat on Rhodey’s grey couch with a sigh. “I was driving young Anthony, we left about fifteen minutes after his parents because young Anthony was running late. We came upon the wreckage, saw their bodies. I turned us around and went back to the mansion. I had to get the papers. I had to get young sir out, away.”

“Howard and Maria are dead?” said Rhodey, his voice strangled. “Wait, what papers? Jarvis, what is going on?”

Rhodey had met Tony almost two years ago when the kid was assigned his roommate at MIT. Rhodey thought the powers that be had placed them together because they were both so young – Rhodey 17 and Tony 14. Rhodey didn’t have a younger brother but somehow, by the end of the year, that is exactly what Tony had become. They decided to continue rooming together because Tony didn’t have many friends and Rhodey didn’t trust the other college kids with his little brother.

Mr. Jarvis took a deep breath, eyes flitting to the occupied bathroom where he could hear the water running. Then he refocused his attention back on the man in front of him.

“Young sir is a minor,” said Mr. Jarvis, exhaustion in his tone but rimmed in iron. “In the event of the demise of both of his parents, he is to be placed ender the guardianship of a legal adult. Last spring young – Tony, Tony, took advantage of his father when Mr. Stark was in a compromised state and had him sign guardianship from Obadiah Stane to you, James Rhodes. However, I do not believe that Mr. Stane was made aware of the change. Judging from your face, you were not informed either.”

“No,” said Rhodey slowly, as though tasting the word. “I wasn’t aware.”

“I’m begging you,” said Mr. Jarvis. “Please, take care of Tony. I don’t trust Mr. Stane – that man is a bad egg.”

“I’m 19.”

Tony emerged from the bathroom, looking suspiciously like he was drowning in a pair of Rhodey’s sweats. His messy brown hair hung limply around his ears and he wasted zero time running over to the couch and curling into Rhodey’s side. The older man didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Tony.

“Hey kiddo,” said Rhodey softly. “Jarvis told me what happened.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Tony, his voice far smaller than Rhodey was used to hearing. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I should have asked, I know I should have, but I was worried that you’d say no and I was scared because Obi creeps me out. He’s a good businessman and I know dad and him were best friends and all but I just can’t live with him. I can’t. And I didn’t think anything was going to happen, I swear! I thought I would just turn 18 and not have to worry about it.”

“Hey, take a breath,” said Rhodey soothingly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I promise, we’re going to figure this out.”

Mr. Jarvis got up and went to the tiny kitchen and started making tea. He knew Rhodey had tea because Mr. Jarvis had sent it over towards the end of last term and Rhodey was more of a coffee drinker.

“I should have asked you,” whispered Tony.

“Yeah, you should have,” sighed Rhodey. “I wouldn’t have said no.”

Tony reared back, shocked. There was no way Rhodey was implying that he would take responsibility for Tony.

“There’s not a lot in it for you,” said Tony cautiously. “I mean, I know there’s a fund set up for my schooling and another set aside for all of my daily expenses but you aren’t going to get like, access to the company or anything. I’ll be more like a really weird cat who invades your space and demands attention when it suits me and needs to be fed because I can’t do it on my own but basically wants to do whatever I want. You don’t get paid to own a cat.”

“I don’t need you to pay me, I have a scholarship and I work a job,” said Rhodey, mildly offended. “Have I ever asked you for money before?”

Tony shook his head and just crumbled. As he had been since week two of meeting the young Tony, Rhodey was right there to catch him. He pulled the younger teenager close and held him as the reality of the evening came crashing down on him.

Mr. Jarvis placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table before starting to clean up. Rhodey wanted to tell the elderly man not to worry about it, to just leave the mess, but one look told him that Mr. Jarvis needed a task. He needed to take care of the remaining Stark in any way that he could, so Rhodey didn’t say anything about it and continued to hold Tony until the teen finally fell asleep against his chest.

“I’m sorry to have sprung this on you,” said Mr. Jarvis when he was sure that Tony was asleep. “I admit, I panicked. I was afraid that if Mr. Stane was given time, he would destroy the new paperwork and force youn- Tony to become his charge. Also, you are the only one Tony asked for. But I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m glad you brought him here,” said Rhodey, yanking the red blanket down to cover his young friend. “So what do I need to do? Jarvis, is there some sort of approval process I have to go through for guardianship? I’m assuming Stane is going to fight me for him.”

“Are you going to fight for him?” asked Mr. Jarvis.

“Absolutely,” said Rhodey.

He didn’t hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send prompts to me on Tumblr - arianapeterson19
> 
> For those who don't know, I have a ghost who haunts my bathroom and sometimes kitchen and I don't know what to do about it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
